Dreams do come true
by one-tree-hill-lover-091091
Summary: Haley gets dumped for the first time in her life and she seeks romance in one of her best friends Nathan Scott. Mouth tells Rachel the truth. Takes place on there senior year.Chapter 3 and 4 is up
1. Haley dumped for the first time

A new way 

I do not own any one tree hill characters or anything else that may be in this story.

**Summary- **A new way that Nathan and Haley met. Brooke and Lucas are still boyfriend and girlfriend. Rachel is in it. Mouth still likes Rachel. Payton still has feelings for Lucas. Its senior year and Haley and Nathan know each other there just not dating……Yet.

Chapter 1: English Class 

Haley was at school and walking down the hall with her friends Lucas and Brooke. Brooke had made her be a cheerleader and Lucas was made a co captain and Nathan was captain. Haley was glad that the school day was almost over one more class to go. Nathan has changed like he did in the first season only Haley and him never dated. Haley was now dating Marcus (One of the guys in the tutor center when Keith and Jimmy died). She walked into her English class and sat at her seat at the back beside Marcus on one side and Nathan on the other. "Hey", haley said sitting down and turning towards Nathan.

"Hey, are you glad that school's almost over" Nathan said turning towards her.

"Yeah I cant wait to get out of here, Its almost the weekend".

"Yeah umm…… there's a party at my house tonight were throwing a surprise birthday party for Skills, do you and Marcus want to come".

" sure"

"kool"

" hey beautiful", Marcus said sitting down in his seat.

"Hey" Haley said leaning over and kissing him.

"Okay so open your books to page 45 and study that page before I give you the practice quiz" said the teacher coming into the class.

"wow this is a lot to study don't you think Haley" said Marcus looking over at her again.

"It's not that much" said Nathan looking at Marcus.

"Okay did I ask you" said Marcus looking at Nathan.

"Stop you don't want another detention for starting another argument in class do you Marcus and Nathan just leave him alone he's crabby". Haley says getting tired of the two fighting.

"Put your books away and lets start the quiz it will take 15 minutes tops" for the next 15 minutes the whole class was silent ad Marcus and Haley were kicking each other know and then when the teacher wasn't looking. Haley got up and started walking to the teachers desk when Marcus pulled her back and gave her his quiz to give to the teacher Haley then looked at Nathan and he handed his to her to. She placed them on the desk and walked back to hers and sat down just in time for the teacher to say that we have a project.

"what again we just had one last week" Payton said sitting at the front of the class cause she had arrived late that day.

" yes another project and its going to be in gropes of 2" all you herd were silent yeses going through the whole class. " but I'm picking the partners " the teacher said at the last minute" everybody know had a mad expression on there face.

" Great" said Marcus "know im going to be paired with someone like Nathan"

" Don't be so negative", said Lucas sitting in front of him.

" shut up" Marcus said with a sad face because he want to be pared with Haley.

" Okay Brooke your paired with Lucas, Bevin your with Skills, Jenna with Jake, Mouth with Rachel, Fergie with Anna, and the teacher went on and on umm Marcus your paired with Haley"

"Yes" said Marcus kissing Haley.

"I'm just kidding Marcus your paired with Payton and Nathan your paired with Haley" Then the teacher handed out the project and told them that's it going to be handed in by the beginning of next month and explaned what they had to do. Then bell rang.

" ohh Marcus Nathan invited us to go to a surprise birthday party for Tim do you want to go."

"Not really why don't we just hang out at your house."

" No that's okay I already told Nathan that I'm going so if you don't want to go that's fine but I'm going."

"Fine I'll see you later, actually I'll see you on Monday"

"Why not tommorow your suppose to come to my house for studying".

" Yeah I cant make it my cousins are coming over"

"How come you can't make it on the weekends and I only see you on the weekdays at school"

"Because im always busy on the weekend"

"No Marcus whats really going on you're my boyfriend your suppose to be able to talk to me"

" I can't tell you"

"why not Marcus'

"Because it will hurt you really badly" at this point Marcus was looking at the floor.

" The only thing that will hurt me is you telling me that your cheating on me" Marcus looked up from the floor and didn't say anything.

"oh my god your cheating on me" Haley ran away from Marcus covering up her tears till she got outside. She went to the back of the school and sat on the ground and just cried.

"Are you okay Haley what happened", said Nathan who ran after her when he saw her run out side.

" No, but I would rather be alone right know if you don't mind'.

" okay fine"

" I don't get it Nathan its my first boyfriend and he goes and cheats on me am I such a bad person or something or am I ugly, do you think he cheated on me because I'm ugly"

" No he couldn't cheat on you because your ugly Haley, your so beautiful, and if he can't see that in you then maby he just wasn't nebt for you maby you need to find someone that treats you right and someone you can depend on".

Haley smiled a little and looked at Nathan.

"Thanks for cheering me up, do you really think I'm beautiful"

" yes, I heard that you were more beautiful then Brooke from most of the guys on the basketball team even Lucas said that your beautiful, but since his girlfriend is Brooke he said not as much as Brooke but he said you were beautiful"

"Thanks" Nathan stud up and put his hand towards Haley. Haley took his hand and they walked to were all there friends were standing.

" oh my god" brooke said walking towards them" what happened"

"I'd rather not say it again but I'm fine"

"okay good because you are coming to my house so we can get ready for Tim's surprise party"

" Brooke I live with you remember"

"oh yeah sorry I keep forgetting anyways lets go"

" okay thanks again Nathan I'll see you tonight"

"bye" Nathan stud there and eventually realized that he was staring at the place were the car use to sit could he like Haley. No there's no way he said to himself.

" dude are you okay you've been staring at the same spot for like 5 minutes" said Lucas watching Nathan.

" yeah I'm fine I just kinda started day dreaming that's all"

"okay well I'll see you later k"

"k bye" Nathan got in his car and drove to his house"

"Hey sweaty, Deb said coming into the kitchen when Nathan entered the kitchen from the other side.

" hey mom so what did Karren say about using her club for Tim's surprise party" Deb walked over to him and pointed to her cheek. "No mom come on I'm 18 not 2"

" Fine then no keys for the club"

"Okay, okay fine", Nathan kissed her cheek and Nathan reached for the key but Deb pulled them away. "What know I want the keys mom" Nathan said with a smile on his face.

" I have two cheeks Nathan" Nathan kissed the other one and then she gave him the keys.

"Thank you"

" I'll see you later okay mom"

"Okay" Nathan gave her another kiss on the cheek for her and not cause he had to.

"Thank you"

'Welcome" Nathan left and set up for the party at the club, Karren and Deb were the chaperons and they were to make sure no one got to drunk they were all aloud to have some beer to drink and if they even seemed like they were drunk they got coffee or juice or water.

"Hey Nathan"

"Hey Haley, how you doing"

" Okay I just came to see if you needed any help putting up decorations or something."

" Yeah sure by the way you look beautiful"

" Thanks"

" your welcome" Nathan handed her some decorations for the tables and some confetti. Haley turned and started walking towards the table closes to her. " oh Haley"

"Yeah" Haley says as she turns around to look back at Nathan who's know climbed up to the top of the ladder to put streamers up.

" Save a dance for me"

"Okay, Haley turns back to what she's doing and blushes a little bit.


	2. Party 7 minutes in the elevator

Thanks for the great review's and I will be continuing as much as I can.

I don't own any One tree hill characters.

**Chapter 2:** **Party Time**

Haley and Nathan had just finished putting up decorations when Brooke and Lucas arrived. "Wow this place looks good Nathan."

" Thanks Lucas but I had help." Nathan looked down at Haley and Haley was looking at Nathan.

"So, lets get the party started, were's Mouth and Payton there in charge of music are they not they should have been here already". Says Brooke freaking out.

" They'll be here soon".

An hour later 

"okay guys Tim's here everybody hide" says Nathan heading towards the door.

" Okay man you got this place opened for just the two of us to hang out in so how did you do ………… "

SURPRISE. Everybody laughed at Tim and then went and got a drink were then Nathan went on stage and introduced Brooke to come up and talk. 

" Okay everybody I want Payton, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Fergie, Mouth ,Rachel, Bevin, and Lucas at the back of the room. Thank you" Brooke didn't want everyone playing but Tim still seemed to follow Nathan any ways.

"Okay guys were going to play a game everyone was suppose to bring a list of any random people but since you all know me you all know what game this is."

" I don't" said Haley standing up

" Yes you do you played it last year and you went in the elevator with Mar…… never mind you know what game it is.

"Okay"

"Okay lets take Skills list first and Bevin pleas" Brooke looked through it and saw that out of the whole gang that Bevin only had Skills name on the list and skills only had Bevin. "Okay Skills and Bevin you guys are going in first" The game went on for awhile and a while and the pairs so far had been Bevin and Skills, Lucas and Brooke, Tim and Teresa( who joined in after awhile) Payton and Jake, Mouth and Rachel. "Okay Haley let me see your list"

" I don't want to give it to you"

" Why"

" Because it's got a lot of names on it, and I don't want to make out with this amount of people"

" Haley it's only if the names are on both lists it's okay you don't have to make out with everyone you havn't been on many lists."

" Fine here"

" Everyone give me your lists again" Brooke looked through everyone names and Haley only seemed to be on two list one was Tim's and there was no way Tim was going in again he had already been in the elevator 8 times and that's because everyone was being nice to him and but his name on there list. " Okay and the last people tonight for 7 minutes in the elevator is Haley and …… Nathan. Haley and Nathan headed to the elevator and got in and pushed a button on the elevator that would take them 7 minutes to go up and back down. Haley was shaking when they had both gotten in the elevator and Nathan could notice.

"Are you okay Haley"

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't like Brooke's games she's making me play a game that I don't like and don't know how to play and then she wants me to make out with you for 7 minutes when she knows that I just got dumped by Marc…… well I just got dumped.

"Haley"

"yeah oh sorry I get carried away sometime you know me" by this time it had already been 4 minutes and the elevator music was playing I dare you to move by Switchfoot (The song that was played when Nathan first kissed Haley in the first season). It was quiet for awhile then Haley spun around and threw her arms over Nathan's shoulder and kissed him. Nathan kissed her back by this time they had about 2 minutes left. They just kept kissing each other and they pulled away from each other in time for the elevator to open. They walked out and walked over to the rest of the gang.

"It doesn't even look like you guys did anything Brooke told Haley quietly when she walked up to her."

"Its called ever lasting lipstick for a reason Brooke maby you should get some"

" Haley James" Haley and Brooke started laughing " so did you guys do anything at all.

" Yes actually for like 3 minutes"

"sure, I don't believe you" Brooke walked forward and they played I never and then a bunch more games by the time it was to leave everyone was drunk except for Haley and Nathan.

"I'm surprised your not drunk by know" says Haley walking up beside Nathan

"Yeah I wasn't really interested in drinking tonight but how about you"

"Me I have never been drunk in my life yeah I know I'm the good girl in the family.

"Yeah oh and you still owe me a dance"

"But the party's over everyone's gone and the music isn't playing or anything"

"So Karren gave me the keys to lock up"

" Why would karren trust you with her keys'

" Because I'm not drunk and I told her that you still owe me a dance so she gave me a CD and the keys" Nathan put the CD in the CD player and ran back over to Haley where they began to dance to a slow song.

"Okay so you know that in the elevator it was a friendly kiss right it dosn't mean that I like you or anything right, cause I like us being friends and that's the way I like it"

" Are you sure I mean your face expressions look like there screaming at you to kiss me again"

" How do you know everything" Haley went on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan he kissed her back. Haley pulled back and yawned. " sorry I'm just really tired I should proably get home before Brooke wakes up you don't want to see her in the morning"

"Okay I'll drive you home come on" Nathan got the CD and locked the club and droped Haley off and walked her to her door step Kissed her good night and Haley went in and shut the door. 30 seconds later the door bell rang and Haley thought it was Nathan just wanting to kiss her again or something. She opened the door and it was Marcus.

"Hey Haley"


	3. Marcus try's again

Hey guys thank's for the awesome reviews I hope you like the next part.

As usual I don't own any One Tree Hill Characters.

Chapter 3: Marcus try's again

"Hey Haley, Marcus stood their looking at Haley as she just glared at him.

"What the hell do you want " Haley says with a very angry voice.

" I just wanted to see how you were after you know how I broke up with you and everything…."

"Marcus shut the hell up you don't know how bad you made me feel I had to get all my friends to comfort me."

"well you look okay to me after I saw Nathan scott leave your house look how far you got before you moved on huh, it looks to me that you were just waiting for me to break up with you so you could go off with him."

" Okay Marcus you know nothing okay he drove me home that's it okay and beside why the hell does it matter you broke up with me because you wanted to be with Rachel from the cheerleading squad."

" How did you know that."

" How did I know please Marcus she's not one of my friends but we can still talk to each other and she wasn't interested in you because she's dating Mouth know.'

" I know and that's why I'm here I came to say that I'm really sorry and I want you back."

" well to bad for you I am single know and that's the way it's gonna be for know and how am I suppose to take you back and actually trust you huh, You tried to cheat on me with someone I knew and look who lost."

" Look Haley I really do love you okay I just got caught up for a bit and I just started getting mad because you looked so comfortable with Nathan Scott."

" He's my friend Marcus nothing will ever change that Marcus I loved you and liked Nathan as a friend and you cheated on m………" Marcus walked up to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He stopped after 2 minutes and Haley stared at him " You should not have done that Marcus."

" I know but I want you back Haley please common I love you and nothing will change that okay I wont hurt you ever again."

" Okay fine but you better never hurt me again cause then I'll never forgive you and you won't even be my friend anymore after that either, got it."

" Okay" Marcus kissed her again and left. Shit what the hell am I suppose to do know thought Haley as she new that she did have a little feeling for Nathan. She's just gonna have to tell him that there friends and nothing can change that.

The weekend went kind of slow as Haley was not taking any calls from Nathan and not answering the door when he came to the house. She didn't know how to tell him that they can only be friends as she new and she new he knew that they liked each other. It was know Monday and they were in English class and instead of Haley taking her normal seat she sat in the front were Marcus joined her. She wouldn't let Marcus kiss her in public yet and she told Marcus that they were to start off slow.

" Okay class as for your projects were goning to set that to the side for know so don't worry about doing it until next week instead were going to go one at a time into the A.V room and record a video of what its like today and just some stuff about your self and this tape won't be shown until 2055. So one at a time they went Nathan walked up to Haley and sat down beside her.

" Hey how come you havn't answered you phone"

'ohh it's been down for awhile that's all"

"ohh okay I heard about you and Marcus getting back together"

" yeah I'm giving him one more chance but ya"

"okay well I'll talk to you later okay"

"okay ohh and Nathan, thanks for cheering me up it really helped me out"

"your welcome"

"Hey Haley" said Lucas coming and sitting beside her

"Hey what's up"

"umm nothing much"

" whats wrong Lucas you have that face going on again"

'What face I don't have a face"

"Yes you do it's that face were you want to tell me something but then you think it will upset me"

" Okay I really didn't want to tell you this but I saw Marcus in the A.V room at lunch and he was kissing Kimberly from the soccer club."

"What god dam it I am so stupid ergg I'm gonna kill him. Marcus came back into theclass room when he had just finished doing his recording. " Marcus"

"Ohh hey sweetie whats up"

"You are sick I;m tire dof your crap don't ever talk to me again. Haley was talking to him quietly in the back corner of the room were no one could hear them.

" what did I do"

"I hear from someone that you were kissing Kimberly from the soccer club in the A.V room at lunch and I believe every minute of it. Marcus looke dat her and just couldn't get anything out.

" Haley your up" Haley clared at Marcus.

"and nothing can fix it this time Marcus were done" Nathan could her them talking and new that Haley wasn't upset this time she was glad it was over.

Next Chapter will be a little Naley


	4. The recording is shown

I don't own any One Tree hill characters. Or the song In the end its by Linkin Park

Thanks for all the reviews and I've been having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you'll enjoy every minute of it.

**Chapter 4: The recording is shown**

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

As Haley was walking down the hallway to the A.V room that's all she could think about right at this moment how these words actually related to her. She did her recording and went back to class were Nathan went next then Lucas and everyone was done.

" Okay class since we finished this assignment so quickly I think that you guys can continue with the project"

The bell rang and everybody went home. Nathan pretended to act like he was mad at Haley for some reason and Haley thought it was because she was back together with Marcus but that was way over and never gonna happen and that lasted about 2 days. She went home and before she new it it was the next day where her bedside buzzer was going off. It was 6 o'clock and she had to get up to go to cheerleading practice.

" Lets go sleepy head you have to get up for cheerleading"

" Brooke how can you get up so early and be so cheery"

"umm I'm not exactly sure but ya but I herd about you and Marcus and I'm really sorry so know that your back to being single I'm goona hock you up with someone"

" umm no Brooke that's okay I'll be solo untile I find someone that I can actually trust"

"what about Nathan though cause you guys looked pretty cozy at the party.

" umm yeah that was just him being nice and sweet and trying to make me feel better I think"

" yeah you keep thinking that women"

" okay I will"

' They got to school and went to practice and then it was school time but everyone was focussed on the TV's that were playing the recordings.

Marcus recording was all about how good Kimberly was in the A.V. room.

Lucas's was about him and Brooke and his friends then Haley's came up.

" I don't really know what to say its pretty well changed in 2006 and the teacher says to tell you a little bit about myself well my names Haley and I had a boyfriend named Marcus and he cheated on me but I let him back in and then he cheated on me again but I'm okay." At this point Haley was crying " I'm not really he broke my heart again and I'm so stupid for letting myself think that he was actually telling me the truth. God are men all assholes, they all cheat on you or the one's I have do and the only two decent guys that actually care about me is Lucas who is my best friend and Nathan who's avoiding me right know and I can't blame him who would actually want to be with me. So I guess that's it bye"

Haley stood there with Brooke watching the screen Brooke put her hand around Haley and hugged her.

" Its okay Haley" Brooke told her as Haley was having some tears running down her face.

"Okay so you all want to know what 2006 is like well I can tell you right know its not gonna be as good as 2055 says Nathan on the screen as his recording is going. Nathan is on the screen across from Haley. " well how about some stuff about me well I use to be a really big ass to everybody, but one person changed that for me." At this point Haley looked back up at the screen. "Haley James who is a very good person yeah so she's had her heart broken by the same guy twice but why the hell does that matter she is a very special person to have so many friends that care about her. She deserves someone who will actually love her back. As I said don't trust Marcus he's a big huge ass he doesn't care about other peoples feeling. Well Haley I'm not ignoring you, well I was but I'm not gonna do that anymore I was avoiding you because you chose Marcus over me. I love you Haley and I would never do anything to hurt you Haley but if you just want to be friends that's fine by me because I don't want to ruin a great relationship with you." Haley looked around for Nathan at this point Nathan was trying to hide he thought that that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. But Haley found him she walked over to him and gave him a nice hard kiss on the mouth as every one was in the hall was watching.

Right before the tape could go any farther coach Durham stopped it. But it didn't work it just started up again and it was Marcus on the screen again.

" yeah so I decided to go again are you ready this school sucks its crap" hale and Nathan stopped kissing and turned there attention to the screen to watch Marcus. ' Haley Is a slut she just looked so emotional so Nathan would notice her again isn't that so pathetic. She comes on here and starts talken about how I cheated on her well she cheated on Nathan okay they got together and then I got back together with Haley and then yeah I broke her heart again and that's why Nathan was avoiding her. Right Nathan". Marcus's video recording stopped and Marcus walked up to Haley. " See Haley you and I aren't that different are we"

" Hey for you information Marcus we weren't together I was helping her get through your break up. So I would just back off if I were you"

" But your not me"

" I've had it okay from this point in time on until I die I am going to be single and die alone and no one is going to visit my house and no one is going to feel sorry for them selves good bye" and Haley left and went home.

The next day Nathan went to her house and Haley did open the door.

" what do you want know"

"haley I didn't do anything why are you freezing me out when I did nothing to you"

"I know you did nothing but it was the only way I could get ride of Marcus."

" It's just pissing me off how stuff like that could get out"

" Hey it's okay come here" Nathan took her into a big hug and kissed her on her forehead.

" Thanks Nathan you know you were really the only person I actually did love I just thought that you only wanted to be friends"

" Haley ever since you stated tutoring me I loved you and nothing can ever change that."

Next chapter Lucas has some complications and Haley has the love of her life or so she thinks. Just kidding Haley and Nathan get more serious on how they feel about each other and Mouth and Rachel figure out who opened the recordings and there's a school shooting (just like in the show) ? Don't you guys hate how they ended this seasons One Tree Hill I am so scared to find out what happens.


End file.
